The Reason Of My Life (OS)
by JiJiByugi
Summary: Kehidupan Minhyun hancur dalam sekejap, ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup, jiwanya telah menguap bersama kepergian keluarganya namun saat ia berusaha menjemput kematiannya Hyunbin datang membawa alasan baru untuk kehidupan Minhyun. MinHyunbin, Oneshoot.


**The Reason Of My Life**

 **MinHyunbin story**

 **OneShoot**

 **Hope You Enjoy It!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus menerpa wajah seorang pemuda manis. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, seakan tak ada darah yang mengalir di bawah lapisan kulitnya.

Hati Hwang Minhyun terasa begitu hampa, ia tak tahu apa yang membawanya berada di sini, di sebuah taman pada malam hari.

Pikirannya begitu kosong.

Ia telah kehilangan segalanya dalam waktu semalam.

Keluarganya, hidupnya, dan bahkan jiwanya.

Air mata tak lagi keluar dari iris hitam bagai rubah itu, ia sudah terlalu lelah menangis, yang ia inginkan kini hanyalah Tuhan mengambil nyawanya, mengantarkan ia ke tempat yang sama dengan ayahnya, ibunya dan kakaknya.

Air mulai jatuh dari langit, menerpa tubuh ringkih Minhyun.

Tadinya hanya rintik-rintik kecil hingga berubah menjadi hujan yang lebat membawa angin dingin dan guntur yang mengaum.

Minhyun bahkan tak berniat berpindah sejengkalpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Keinginan pemuda manis itu untuk hidup sudah menguap bersama kematian seluruh keluarganya.

Kini aku sendiri di dunia yang kejam ini untuk apalagi aku hidup? Jiwaku telah lenyap, menguap bersama jerit dan tangis keluargaku, jadi Tuhan biarkan aku mati dan bawa aku ke tempat ibu, ayah dan Sujin Noona.

Dan bersama dengan gaung gemuruh guntur, kepala Minhyun terasa sangat sakit, dunianya seakan berputar dan semuanya berubah gelap, hal terakhir yang dilihat olehnya adalah bayangan seseorang yang mendekat dan merengkuhnya.

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin bagi Kwon Hyunbin bahkan jaket yang gunakan tak bisa menghalau angin yang berhembus.

Tes...

Sebutir air hujan turun mengenai wajahnya dan pemuda Kwon itu merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak membawa payung saat cuaca tak bisa diprediksi seperti ini.

Dari setetes menjadi ribuan air hujan yang turun dan membasahi tubuh tinggi Hyunbin. Pemuda berusia duapuluhtahun itu mengumpat kesal sebelum mulai berlari dengan kedua tungkai semampainya.

Rumah pemuda Kwon itu masih berjarak beberapa ratus meter lagi kala matanya menatap seseorang tengah berdiri di tengah taman tempat ia biasa bermain basket, tadinya Hyunbin ingin mengabaikan orang kurang kerjaan itu namun sudut matanya mendapati seseorang itu mulai rubuh, dan tanpa otaknya perintah Hyunbin bahkan sudah berlari menuju tubuh itu dan mendekapnya sebelum seseorang itu sempat menghantam kerasnya tanah.

.

.

.

Hyunbin tak menyangka ia akan membawa orang asing itu ke rumahnya bahkan membiarkan si orang asing yang basah kuyup menginvasi kasur nyamannya.

"Astaga apa yang kulakukan?" Gumam Hyunbin kala ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati orang asing itu masih terbujur di ranjangnnya. Kaki jenjangnya membawa ia untuk melihat si orang asing.

Pemuda yang ia tolong terlihat sangat cantik dengan tubuh seputih salju dan perawakan ramping, bahkan si bungsu Kwon sempat mengira bahwa orang yang ia tolong adalah wanita karena berat badannya yang sangat ringan dan lingkar pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Aish... " Hyunbin menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan memutuskan mengambil handuk kering juga baju yang sekiranya bisa digunakan oleh si orang asing.

Hyunbin bukanlah pemuda baik yang mempunyai jiwa empati dan simpati tinggi bahkan pemuda Kwon itu termasuk seseorang yang antipati akan sekitarnya, teman yang Hyunbin miliki mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari. Pekerjaan sampingan Hyunbin memang model namun sejujurnya pemuda jangkung itu membenci perhatian banyak orang tertuju padanya.

Dan kini pemuda Kwon itu bingung dengan dirinya yang bahkan menolong orang asing, membawanya ke rumah si bungsu Kwon, mengeringkan dan memakaikan pakaian untuk si orang asing bahkan saat ini Hyunbin merawat si orang asing yang terkena demam.

Hyunbin pikir otaknya mungkin sedang korslet karena kehujannan tadi.

.

.

.

Malam telah berganti pagi, sang rembulan telah tersingkir oleh sang surya yang muncul dari ufuk timur membawa cahaya hangat keseluruh jagat, memberitahu banyak orang bahwa waktu istirahat mereka telah habis dan ini adalah saat untuk beraktifitas.

Mata indah itu mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan bias cahaya yang berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam retinanya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh pemilik mata indah itu adalah atap tinggi berwarna putih.

'Apa aku berada di surga?'

Hwang Minhyun mengedarkan pandanganya dan mendapati ruangan luas bernuansa monokrom yang cukup berantakan dengan berbagai macam benda berceceran di lantai.

'Tidak. Aku masih hidup'

Sorot mata Minhyun kembali meredup kala ia sadar bahwa ia masih hidup, dengan perlahan pemuda manis itu beranjak dari ranjang, tertatih berjalan menuju pintu berniat pergi dari tempat asing itu dan menemukan cara untuk pergi ke surga.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya sebuah suara serak yang tak ia kenal saat Minhyun sampai di depan pintu keluar, dengan sangat perlahan Minhyun membalikan badannya dan medapati seorang pemuda jangkung dengan wajah bantal tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Minhyun terdiam, tak bersuara sedikitpun, bahkan pemuda manis itu membalikan lagi badannya, menjangkau knop pintu saat suara itu kembali berujar.

"Kau akan pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu?" Minhyun terdiam lagi sejenak, menatap pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan hanya berupa kemeja putih yang sangat over size ditubuhnya, tanpa celana. Mata pemuda manis itu melotot tak percaya dan kaget, menoleh kearah Hyunbin yang bersandar di dinding dengan gaya santai.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, hanya mengganti bajumu dan sialnya ukuran tubuh kita sangat berbeda jauh, celanaku tak ada yang muat di tubuhmu," Jelas Hyunbin, Minhyun masih tak bergeming antara kaget dan malu sebenarnya, terliahat dari kuping Minhyun yang memerah.

"Pakaianmu sudah kubuang, mengingat betapa 'kacaunya' dirimu tadi malam."

.

.

.

Minhyun tak menyangka ia malah akan berada di sini, di dapur orang yang menolong -lebih tepatnya orang yang membuat ia tak jadi mati- duduk dan mengamati orang itu memanggang roti yang nampaknya terlalu gosong dan menggoreng telur dengan cangkangnya.

"Err maaf aku benar-benar tak bisa memasak," Ucap Hyunbin sambil menyodorkan roti bakar isi telur yang gosong.

Minhyun lagi-lagi hanya terdiam, tak mengatakan apapun hingga Hyunbin menyangka si orang asing ini bisu.

"Kau tak mau memakannya? Baiklah akan ku buang," Ucap Hyunbin sambil membuang roti yang baru ia buat.

"Jika sudah merasa lebih baik pergilah," Terdengar agak kasar memang, Hyunbin akui namun ia benar-benar jengah, si orang asing tak berkata apapun, bahkan Hyunbin harus menyeret dulu si orang asing agar mau duduk disini dan seperti yang sudah di sebutkan, Hyunbin bukan orang baik yang mau membantu orang lain.

"Jika kau butuh pakaian untuk pergi aku akan meminjamkannya pada temanku," Dengan satu kalimat itu Hyunbin pergi dari dapur, meninggalkan Minhyun yang kini entah mengapa menangis dalam diam.

'Aku harus mati, aku ingin bersama keluargaku'

Dan dengan tekad itu Minhyun mengambil sebilah pisau yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dengan penuh tekad hendak menggoreskan pisau itu kepergelangan tangannya sebelum seseorang mengambil pisau itu dengan cara menggenggam ujung pisau yang tajam hingga tangan itu berdarah, Minhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya, mengangkat pandangannya dan bertemu mata dingin Hyunbin.

"Jika kau ingin mati, jangan di rumahku," Ucap Hyunbin dengan nada datar, pemuda Kwon itu mengambil pisau itu dan melemparkannya kesembaranganarah, ia bahkan tak peduli dengan tangannya yang berdarah.

Minhyun merasa tungkainya sangat lemas hingga ia terjatuh dari duduknya dan menyaksikan tangan Hyunbin yang mengalirkan banyak darah.

"Ke-kenapa kau menghalangiku untuk mati?" Tanya Minhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Siapa yang menghalangimu mati?" Tanya Hyunbin dengan nada yang masih dingin, "Jika kau ingin mati, setidaknya jangan di rumahku, kau akan sangat merepotkanku"

Minhyun terdiam, ya benar, untuk apa Hyunbin peduli? Tentu saja jika Minhyun mati bunuh diri di rumah pemuda ini, Hyunbin akan sangat kerepotan.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau ingin mati," Lagi-lagi Hyunbin berkata, "Tapi menurutku apapun masalahmu, kau benar-benar bodoh ingin mati hanya untuk menemui keluargamu, daripada masuk surga seperti ayah, ibu dan noonamu yang ada kau akan masuk neraka, sejujurnya aku tak peduli namun aku hanya ingin mengingatkan masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan sehingga Tuhan membiarkanmu selamat, aku yakin banyak orang yang masih menyayangimu, dan ada tujuan lain Tuhan membiarkanmu tak terbunuh malam kemarin," Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Hyunbin lagi-lagi meninggalkan Minhyun sambil mendumel tentang betapa merepotkannya ia harus mengurus lukanya.

.

.

.

Malam kemarin Minhyun telat pulang karena harus mengerjakan banyak tugas kuliahnya di perpustakaan kampus.

Malam itu, saat ia memasuki rumahnya, Minhyun merasa aneh karena rumahnya terlalu sepi, ini bahkan belum pukul sembilan malam.

Dengan perlahan Minhyun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayah, Ibu?" Panggilnya dari ruang tengah. tak ada sahutan.

"Sujin Noona?" Minhyun memanggil kakaknya namun tak ada sahutan, hingga ia mendengar suara letusan senjata dan teriakan kakaknya.

Minhyun segera berlari menaiki tangga dan mendobrak kamar kakaknya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah tubuh kakaknya yang telah terbujur kaku dengan darah yang menggenang di tubuh ramping sang kakak.

Pembunuh kakaknya sempat melihat kearahnya sebelum melompat dari jendela kamar dan hal selanjutnya yang ia ingat adalah api yang besar dan petugas pemadam kebakaran yang menolong ia yang hampir mati.

.

.

.

Minhyun menangis dalam keheningan, ia benar-benar merenungkan kata-kata orang yang telah menolongnya, ya benar semuanya pasti ada hikmahnya mengapa ia masih bisa bertahan hidup.

Air mata Minhyun belum juga kering, malah kini ia menangis meraung membuat Hyunbin yang tengah mengobati tangannya terlonjak kaget dan berlari ke dapur di mana tadi Minhyun berada di sana, hati Hyunbin benar-benar merasa tak nyaman kala melihat si orang asing menangis meraung sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

Seperti tadi malam, bahkan sebelum otak dan hatinya bertindak tubuhnya telah merengkuh Minhyun dalam dekapannya, memeluk Minhyum dengan erat, mengelus punggung sempitnya, mencium rambutnya bahkan membisikan kata-kata penenang.

"Menangislah, aku ada di sini,"

.

.

.

Hyunbin menghela nafas lagi, sudut matanya menatap si orang asing yang ia tahu bernama Minhyun -karena pemuda itu memanggil dirinya sendiri begitu saat menangis tadi- yang tengah tertidur dalam dekapannya di sofa ruang tengah. Wajah cantik itu masih berbalut air mata dan membuat Hyunbin merasa tak nyaman.

Hyunbin tahu perihal ayah, ibu dan kakak Minhyun yang meninggal karena ia menonton berita pagi yang memberitakan pembantai dan pembakaran rumah seorang pengusaha terkenal yang menewaskan semua anggota keluarga pengusaha itu kecuali si bungsu yang selamat namun menghilang dengan misterius.

Pemuda Kwon itu tahu bagaimana rasanya tak memiliki seseorangpun di dunia ini, dan keluargamu di renggut dengan paksa, karena ia pernah merasakannya.

Ia masih bingung dengan dirinya yang menenangkan Minhyun bahkan mendekapnya dalam pangkuan, membisikan kata penenang dan membiarkan pemuda cantik itu tidur dalam lahunannya.

"Aku sepertinya memang sudah gila," Gumam Hyunbin, matanya tak pernah lepas mengamati wajah cantik Minhyun dan tanpa sadar memujanya.

Ya, Kwon Hyunbin sudah gila karena Hwang Minhyun, pemuda yang bahkan baru ia temui tak lebih dari dua puluh empat jam lalu.

.

.

.

Minhyun terbangun untuk kedua kalinya hari itu dalam dekapan Hyunbin, wajah pemudah cantik itu langsung memerah kala ia menyadari posisinya yang sangat intim.

Senyum untuk pertama kalinya terlukis di wajah cantik itu setelah lama hanya ada tangis, setidaknya kini Minhyun tahu dan mengerti mengapa Tuhan masih menyelamatkannya dari kematian, berkat pemuda yang mendekapnyan kini ia sadar.

Mata Minhyun jatuh pada tangan kiri Hyunbin yang berbalut perban dengan berantakan.

Pemuda cantik itu beranjak dari pangkuan Hyunbin, menyambar kotak P3K yang masih tergeletak di atas meja dekat sofa, membuka perban tangan Hyunbin yang asal-asalan dengan hati-hati berusaha tidak membangunkan si pemilik tangan dengan telaten Minhyun mengganti perban tangan Hyunbin, meringis kala melihat luka yang bisa dibilang merupakan kesalahannya.

Entah mengapa kini ia sangat berterima kasih pada Hyunbin, walau kata-kata pemuda itu terdengar kasar dan seakan tak peduli namun Minhyun tahu bahwa pemuda itu sangat baik, bahkan ia mau menenangkan Minhyun yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Hyunbin bergerak dalam tidurnya, Minhyun menatap Hyunbin dari bawah -saat ini Hyunbin duduk di sofa sedang Minhyun duduk di lantai-

"Aish, badanku," Keluh Hyunbin dan Minhyun tahu bahwa Hyunbin merasa sakit badan karena ia yang tertidur diatas pangkuan Hyunbin.

Sang pemuda Kwon membuka matanya lalu menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal sebelum menyadari seseorang tengah menatapnya, manik oniks Hyunbin mentap hazel Minhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun," Gumam Hyunbin yang nampaknya bukan sebuah perrtanyaan melainkan pernyataan.

"Mmm" Minhyun mengangguk, "Err maafkan aku untuk membuatmu kerepotan dan terima kasih karena menolongku," Ucap Minhyun yang hanya di balas anggukan malas Hyunbin.

"Sebaiknya kau tak hanya sekedar minta maaf, tanganku sakit jadi bisakah kau membuatkan aku makanan?"

.

.

.

Hyunbin menatap Minhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan berbagai bahan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkasnya dan entah mengapa pemuda dua puluh tahun itu merasa ia tak pernah menyesal menyelamatkan Minhyun saat itu dan tahu bahwa Minhyun adalah pemuda yang ceria, walau ia yakin bahwa pemuda cantik itu belum benar-benar sembuh.

"Apa Hyunbin-sshi suka nasi goreng?" Pertanyaan Minhyun menyadarkan Hyunbin dari lamunannya, Hyunbin mengangguk sekilas dan si pemuda cantik meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan cekatan, menggoreng telur, menyiapkan nasi dan lain-lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian dua piring nasi goreng kimchi sudah berada diatas meja makan dan siap disantap.

"Aku hanya bisa membuat ini dari bahan-bahan dalam kulkas Hyunbin-sshi, maaf" Ujar Minhyun, kepalanya ia tundukan tak berani melihat Hyunbin.

" Ck, jangan meminta maaf untuk hal yang tak perlu, ini bahkan lebih baik dari apa yang sering aku buat," Jawab Hyunbin sambil menyatap nasi goreng buatan Minhyun dan merasa takjub akan rasanya yang enak.

"Ini enak," Komentar Hyunbin, membuat senyum terlukis di wajah cantik Minhyun dan Hyunbin kini tahu apa yang sering Dongho bilang tentang jatuh cinta, karena kini ia merasakannya.

'Benarkah ini cinta? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya'

.

.

.

Malam sudah menyapa lagi kala Hyunbin dan Minhyun selesai dengan makan mereka, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam saat Hyunbin mengantar Minhyun ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar pemuda Kwon itu.

Cukup banyak yang mereka bicarakan saat makan tadi dan pemuda Kwon itu kaget akan dirinya yang bisa terbuka mengobrolkan banyak hal dengan orang asing, Hyunbin masih bisa melihat luka dalam mata Minhyun namun tak semengerikan beberapa saat yang lalu setidaknya kini pemuda cantik itu tahu apa yang membuatnya masih bertahan hidup hingga kini.

Hyunbin tadi bahkan menyarankan Minhyun untuk tinggal sementara di rumahnya, karena siapa tahu saja pembunuh keluarga Minhyun akan mencarinya, walau kemungkinannya sangat sedikit dan juga menyarankan agar pemuda manis itu menghubungi polisi untuk mendapatkan perlindungan saksi dan korban mengingat Minhyun sempat melihat wajah si pembunuh walau sekilas.

Klek.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Minhyun dalam balutan long sleeve milik Hyunbin yang lebih terlihat seperti dress jika dikenakan oleh Minhyun padahal tinggi mereka tak berbeda jauh.

Glek.

Susah payah Hyunbin menelan ludahnya melihat kaki jenjang Minhyun yang membuatnya salah fokus.

"Kenapa Hyunbin-sshi?" Tanya Minhyun dengan wajah polos melihat Hyunbin yang wajahnya sudah memerah, pemuda manis itu bahkan mendekati Hyunbin dan mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda Kwon itu dengan menempatkan punggung tangannya di kening Hyunbin namun merasa bahwa suhunya tak tinggi.

"Tampaknya besok aku harus membelikanmu pakaian," Ujar Hyunbin yang seperti gumaman.

Minhyun menelengkan kepalanya bingung dengan kata-kata tiba-tiba Hyunbin.

"Sudahlah, tidurlah di ranjang, aku akan tidur di sofa," Hyunbin lagi-lagi berujar sebelum membalikan tubuhnya hendak beranjak ke sofa namun tarikan di bagian bajunya menghentikan pemuda Kwon itu.

"Mmmm, apakah kita tak bisa tidur bersama?" Hyunbin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "M-maksudku kita tidur bersama-sama di ranjang, kupikir ranjangnya juga cukup besar untuk kita, a-atau aku saja yang tidur di sofa, i-inikan rumah Hyunbin-sshi," Minhyun memilin-milin ujung long sleevenya, gugup dan malu mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Hah~" Hyunbin menghela nafas sebelum menarik tangan Minhyun ke ranjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk itu sedang Minhyun masih berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"Bukankan kau ingin aku tidur di sini? Tidurlah di sebelahku," Ujar Hyunbin dan dengan perlahan Minhyun naik ke sisi ranjang sebelah Hyunbin, membaringkan dirinya dengan nyaman, memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian menjemput mimpi.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa keluarga Hwang, Minhyun ditemani oleh Hyunbin telah lapor polisi dan meminta perlindungan saksi dan korban mengingat Minhyun sempat melihat wajah pembunuh keluarganya sekilas dan polisi menyarankan Minhyun mengganti identitas, dan kini nama Minhyun adalah Yoo Minhyun, seorang mahasiswa semester empat di 101 collague, dan kekasih dari seorang model bernama Kwon Hyunbin, ah ya, pembunuh keluarga Hwang yang ternyata adalah paman Minhyun sendiri telah tertangkap beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian tersebut.

"Hyunbinnie, bangun!" Seperti rutinitasnya dua bulan ini, Minhyun menggoyangkan tubuh besar Hyunbin dengan tujuan membangunkan beruang besarnya.

"Bangunlah pemalas! Seonho sudah menunggumu di bawah," Seonho adalah bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang merupakan tetangga baru Hyunbin dan Minhyun yang senang sekali mengganggu waktu Hyunbin - Inisih kata Hyunbin-

"Aish baby aku ngantuk, lelah tahu menggempurmu selama empat jam," Ujar Hyunbin yang malah mendekap Minhyun, kata-kata vulgar pemuda Kwon itu membuat Minhyun mencubit perut berabs kekasihnya keras.

"Akh~~" Jerit Hyunbin kesakitan.

"Dasar byuntae, cepat bangun atau tak akan kuberi jatah selamanya!" Pekik Minhyun sembari mendorong tubuh jangkung Hyunbin, dan melepaskan diri.

Hyunbin yang mendengar kata-kata ancaman sang kekasih langsung saja bangun walau masih mendumel, senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Saranghae Kwon Minhyun!" Teriaknya.

"Mandi sekarang Kwon pabbo!"

Tak ada yang kebetulan di dunia ini, setiap kejadian pasti mempunyai alasan di belakangnya dan alasan seorang Hwang Minhyun hidup adalah Kwon Hyunbin dan segala sikap acuhnya yang sebetulnya begitu perhatian.

Hal yang biasa kita sebut kebetulan adalah sebuah takdir Tuhan.

END

Bacot's zone : Dakuhh malah buat ff oneshoot padahal yang dua aja belum dilanjut hehehe maaf soalnya lagi banyak tigas, maklumlah ya anaka kelas XII :D makasih banyak buat yang baca dan ninggalin jejak entah itu berupa review ataupun fav :D dakuhh bahagia tahu...


End file.
